Patients with surgically formed ostomy sites for accessing the bladder must use a suprapubic catheter to discharge urine. A suprapubic catheter has a hollow urinary discharge tube that is inserted into the ostomy site and extended into the bladder. An integral balloon located a short distance from the distal end of the catheter is inflated to secure the catheter tube in place within the bladder. The balloon is inflatable from a port located at the proximal end of the catheter, near the opening of the discharge tube.
Patients who use suprapubic catheters over an extended period of time tend to develop leakage around the ostomy site. Such leakage is caused primarily by muscle atrophy and constant movement of the catheter about the ostomy site. The conventional approach to overcoming leakage problems is to increase the diameter of the catheter to form a better seal with the ostomy site stoma and also to increase the size of the balloon to better secure the catheter tip within the bladder. However, the muscle around the ostomy site will continue to atrophy and the catheter. will continue to move about the ostomy site, thereby inducing leakage even when using a larger diameter catheter.
The present leak collection device contains urine leaks from around the ostomy site by providing a collection bag that adheres to the patient's skin and surrounds the ostomy site. The device avoids the progressive enlargement of the size of the ostomy site and prevents degeneration of the skin around the ostomy site.